


Another Dance with You

by Hemogobbler



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And Adora in a Tuxedo, F/F, Featuring the softest Catra, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Magical Orgasms, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Romance, Self-indulgent last episode, Smut, Teasing, i just wanna slow dance with you, is adora this tall in the show or just catra's dreams?, just happy to be alive and together, let them dance again, pls noelle, slow dance with you, touching and feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemogobbler/pseuds/Hemogobbler
Summary: It’s a princess prom sometime in the future, where Adora and Catra get to share a genuine dance together.=“No suit?”Adora admired a completely new Catra. Her hair was cropped just above her shoulders, neat and free from her headpiece. She wore a short, dark red dress with a hem that split across her front leg, revealing the markings that ran across her fur. Her eyes were delicate - looking away - but held within a passion that only her Adora could ignite.“Maybe I wanted to be the pretty one this time.”=NOW WITH SMUT!Chapter 2 - Afterparty - Finding themselves hot and bothered by tantalizing party games, Catra and Adora get busy. Adora disregards the Kingdom of Snows’ ancient customs for the sake of breaking She-Ra’s 1,000-year-old dry spell.





	1. Dance

“You think I’m pretty?” Adora asked, arms snaking around Catra.

 

“Oh, c’mon,” Catra laid her own around Adora’s neck and stared up at her. Adora wore a white tux with gold trimmings which  _really_ brought out her shoulders, her blonde hair flowing loosely around them. “Don’t be like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Pretending like  _oh jeez duh--does Catra LIKE me?_ Like this is still a game.”

 

“I thought you loved that. Playing cat and mouse?”

 

Catra could see Adora fighting back a grin at her own joke and refused to acknowledge it.

 

“I did. But - since then... I wasted a lot of time not saying how I felt. If something had happened before I could - ”

 

Adora hurried to give Catra a kiss and the music started. A slow dance - exactly what they wanted. Catra’s eyes lost their focus and went low. She gave an involuntary sigh as Adora’s pull tightened. Adora held Catra’s cheek in one hand as the other moved down to her waist.

 

“It’s not like that anymore,” Adora said, her hand beginning to sweep over Catra’s backside. “Unless you’re packing more heat bombs down there?”

 

“I didn’t dress to conceal tonight. What you see is what you get.”

 

“...If I play my cards right?” Adora wondered, and took one of her hands.

 

“No games, babe. I want you,” Catra leaned against her, touching her nose to Adora’s chin. “You want me?”

 

“Always have,” Adora kissed the bridge of Catra’s nose and watched the joy sparkle in her eyes. “But we should probably start dancing.”

 

Catra caught a glimpse of the other guests watching the two embrace and little else. She laughed and made a show of rolling her eyes at them before being led in gentle circles by Adora.

 

_♫ Standing in the light of your halo,_

_I got my angel now ♫_

 

Slow though they were, their movements were perfectly coordinated. It was a relief beyond all others to trade in those sharp blows and last-second dodges for a simple one-two step together, forward and back. The music wasn’t needed: at this point they could predict each other's movements with a look, or with the slightest pressure on each other. What felt like a past lifetime of fighting one another had transformed into wordless harmony. It seemed like the natural conclusion for their relationship, and yet they knew there was so much life ahead together.

 

As they spun around, slower each time, Catra buried her head into Adora’s neck. She released a heavy sigh in an attempt to jettison all the emotional exhaustion that she had been hoarding. It caused Adora to shiver and hold her tighter. She clutched the back of Catra’s head and stroked her fluffy hair, admiring how her big ears stood out since her trim. She loved breathing in the fragrance of her wild, bushy mane but found it much easier to cradle her head when it was cut like this. Catra’s lips touched Adora’s neck, and she gave Catra a squeeze in return.

 

They found such serenity in the repeating circles that they trod. The soft breaths taking refuge on Adora’s skin were so comforting after their long absence that it shook through She-Ra’s fortitude, and she grew weary. Even this dance felt like a victory lap, rather than a reprieve, after the war. How she wanted to just fall apart on a bed with Catra: to find her warm body in the dark by hers; to feel her weight shuffle and press against her; to watch her groggily rise in the morning,  _still there,_ smiling back.

 

However, Catra was purring and, Adora thought, deserved a dance. They had plenty of time to rest and find each other, whereas princess prom was a rare treat. And, admittedly, she wanted to show Catra off to her friends. The spoils of war, she thought, guiltily, praying that Catra wasn’t reading her mind.

 

With her head placed on top of Catra’s, Adora saw Frosta sitting up the staircase, high on her throne. She met Adora’s gaze and nodded before going back to overseeing the prom. She had a queenly aura about her: she was always the most mature and intimidating of her friends.

 

Adora began spotting everyone else, living the lives that the war had tried to keep from them. She was so grateful for them - angels each and every one. They were all awash in cool blue and vivid purple lights that were being reflected into magnificent beams by the ice walls surrounding them. The snowflakes, too, glinted with sweet colors as they hovered around Etheria’s heroes.

 

Mermista was laughing - actually laughing - at whatever story Seahawk was telling her with his usual dynamic movements. He ducked and pointed to Scorpia, who pretended to look around and then shot her arms out, waving them erratically. They were in such hysterics that, even when Scorpia gave the other two a crushing bear hug, their laughter could still be heard from across the hall.

 

Perfuma was showing Entrapta how to dance, and having a difficult time of it. They were hand in hand, and Entrapta’s purple hair acted like training wheels by way of propping her up from behind. Perfuma was trying to get her to use her legs, but the hair was proving more dexterous. Entrapta’s mouth was moving a mile a minute, and Perfuma was listening to every word happily or at least trying to.

 

Spinnerella and Netossa passed by them and managed to get only Perfuma’s attention. Spinnerella made a kissing motion at her and nodded towards Entrapta, and then gave her a visual aid with the help of Netossa. Perfuma’s eyes went wide, making Entrapta believe she had really caught the flower princess’ attention. As soon as Entrapta brought out her recorder Perfuma leaned in for a kiss which short-circuited the scientist who, after a second, fell over backward into a bed of hair.

 

The last of Adora’s friends that came into view were some of her first, and the ones who had saved her from a life in the Horde. Bow was holding an inexplicably tiny bow, on which sat a cocktail sausage took from a platter of hors-d'oeuvres. He drew back the string between two fingers and with incredible focus, one eye shut, and his tongue out, he shot it at Glimmer’s mouth. She was distracted by Adora, however, turning to give her a wink and a thumbs up, and the snack hit her in the eye.

 

Adora snorted as Glimmer’s yell shot above the murmur of music and conversation. Adora felt a light pressure on her feet, and suddenly Catra was eye-level. She didn’t say anything, but her face was serious and her ears flat.  

 

“Sorry,” Adora said.

 

She knew Catra would be feeling vulnerable, if not still jealous of her friends. The dress was all for Adora, and while it did make Catra feel nice, it also made her feel watched. Surrounded by those who had used to be her enemies, the only way to resolve that anxiety would be through Adora’s undivided attention.

 

“I forgot how dumb we all are. I really don’t know how we got this far sometimes,” Adora paused. “But I don’t think either of us would be here without them. Not like this.”

 

“What, you want me to go up and thank ‘em?”

 

“No, I want you to stay here and dance with me.”

 

Catra’s eyes grew softer.

 

“Just don’t write them off, okay?”

 

“I’m not writing off anyone who’s laid flat Shadow Weaver before. They can stay.”

 

“So generous, Catra.”

 

Adora stroked Catra’s face with both hands, her ears perking back up.

 

“Who’s my pretty kitty?”

 

“Mrrr… I hate you…”

 

But Catra purred again as Adora twisted her fingers through the fur and hair that protected her ears. She caressed and folded them, watching with glee as they sprung back into shape. She couldn’t help herself when it came to Catra’s ears. Adora munched on one and felt Catra try to wiggle away beneath her, but by rubbing the right spot behind her ears the feline was at her mercy. Catra balanced herself on both of Adora’s feet, meaning that she could melt into her arms and give the illusion that she was still dancing.

 

“Prrr... me.”

 

“Me, what? Who are you?” Adora knew she was pushing it but couldn’t resist. Catra was rubbing her head against Adora’s cheek as she picked up the petting pace.

 

“...I’m your pretty kitty.”

 

Her reward was Adora’s lips again, but her poor attempt at stifling a laugh made Catra bite down. Adora accepted it with a whimper and withdrew carefully, Catra’s fangs lingering possessively until the very last second.

 

_♪ I didn't know I had a dream,_

_I didn't know until I saw you ♪_  

 

Their bodies kept up with the change in music, though they didn’t really notice it. A few extra beats and an underarm turn and they intertwined again, with Catra’s hands placed above Adora’s chest, tracing her collarbone.

 

“Hey, Adora?”

 

“Yes?” Those warm honey words never failed to make Adora nuzzle closer.

 

“Where’d you get the tux? It’s... nice,” Catra was playing with the little golden tassels that dangled from the breast of either side of the jacket.

 

“They made it for me,” Adora said proudly, straightening her back.

 

“Of course they did,” Catra rolled her eyes. “Get them to make me one.”

 

“What happened to your old one?”

 

“Grew out of it… what can I say? A Horde grease-lab’s got nothing on a Bright Moon chef.”

 

“Oh my god, is that why you went with the dress?” Adora giggled and jiggled Catra’s sides. “Was your  _fuzzy tumtum_ popping off all the buttons? That is so cute!”

 

She spoke with a babying voice and Catra resisted her ticklish nature out of sheer hatred for the words she was hearing. She moved the hands that were poking at her sides to her shoulders instead, and grabbed Adora’s waist, making sure her nails were digging in just a little bit in her as they moved from side to side.

 

“Are you gonna tease me all night or what?”

 

“To be fair, Catra, I have a lot of catching up to do. I think you can survive a night.”

 

“You underestimate how annoying you are, Adora. There’s an art to it… y’know?”

 

“Sure, I saw. You were really in your element that first princess prom. I’ll never forget it.”

 

“The suit, wasn’t it?”

 

“It was the suit.”

 

“I fuckin’ knew it,” Catra whispered. “That was fun - I mean… it was... bad but - uh, forget it.”

 

“No, it was fun,” Adora maintained. “I always love dancing with you. Remember when we tried dancing to  _The Horde Goes Marching In_ during that military parade?”

 

“Oh, gross, don’t remind me. That song was weak.”

 

“I don’t think you can call it a song, but yeah. And then Shadow Weaver saw us! She - “

 

“ - HATED it!” Catra finished. “Going off on one about a  _demeaning display of idiocy and weakness_ but then - !”

 

In unison, “Hordak backed us up **!** ” Adora was crying with laughter as Catra put on her evil voice.

 

“These cadets are merely showing their devotion to the Horde. Such a patriotic display should be  _encouraged_ , not punished, Shadow Weaver. When was the last time you bust a move to  _Hark! The Spider-Bomber Approaches?”_

 

Adora scrunched up her face, “I don’t remember him saying that part...”

 

“Oh, he did. Trust me, dude’s a dancer. Saw him doing the robot once.”

 

“Now you’re teasing  _me_ ,” Adora huffed and Catra shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Not my problem if you don’t believe me, Adora. I know what I saw.”

 

Adora shook her head dismissively but couldn’t hide the curl of her lips.

 

“You’re so stupid,” Adora murmured.

 

“And you’re the genius that fell for me anyway.”

 

Adora nodded, closed her eyes, and pressed her forehead to Catra’s. Blonde hair surrounded her vision, but Catra kept her eyes open to admire the closeness of Adora’s face in the humble darkness. She looked tired and relieved and rosy-cheeked. Lighter and more beautiful than Catra had ever seen, but with that same delectable jawline.

 

The music went silent once more, and Catra used the time to plant a flurry of uninterrupted kisses all over Adora’s face. Adora couldn’t escape, instead opting to roll her head around to make sure Catra got as much coverage as possible. They came at her fast, and Catra left her with warm, wet touches over her cheeks, eyes, nose, neck, and chin.

 

The next song that played was more demanding. Adora groaned as the tempo rose.

 

“What, you done?” Catra asked, her tail clinging to Adora’s leg. It was pulling them closer, encouraging. “Y’know, I’m happy to take the lead on this one.”

 

“No chance,” Adora said. “I haven’t got to dip you, yet.”

 

“Ah, that’s what this is about. It was that good, huh?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

_♫ Shut up, kiss me, hold me tight ♫_

 

Adora’s movements were forceful and precise because she knew Catra could keep up. This dance was like one of their battles, with the adrenaline carrying them through the blows; the push and pull of twirls and the impact of Catra returning to Adora’s body, coiled in her arms. Catra was biting her lip and looking up at Adora, eager to see what she would do next.

 

Adora spun Catra free with impressive strength, leaving her hung on to her hand and balanced on one foot. Catra gave the arm a tug, and the beefy bicep yanked her back towards Adora’s embrace. Before Catra could meet those welcoming arms, Adora side-stepped and cushioned her fall into a slow, smooth dip.

 

The instant Catra raised her head to orient herself, Adora’s lips were on hers. She gently sucked Catra’s mouth, who gave her spirit by opening her lips, so secure in the cradle of Adora’s arms and drained of resistance by the safety she found within her. Adora’s tongue slipped through and Catra let go of a delighted mewl.

 

Adora caught Catra trying to sneak her tongue between her teeth. She delicately clamped down on it, ensnaring her and keeping her locked in a dominant, passionate kiss. When Adora let go Catra was breathless and in need of more, but all she got was Adora wiggling her eyebrows clumsily.

 

“If you had kissed me like that last time, I would’ve ended up coming back to the Horde.”

 

“Noted,” Catra licked her lips with a smirk. “Gotta say, you’re coming on a lil’ strong, Adora. Even for me!” Catra neatened her dress and added, “Not that I mind, though.”

 

“Well, I missed you. Leaving you was the worst decision I ever made.”

 

“No - no, it wasn’t. I’m glad you did,” Catra spoke, tenderly, quietly. “Didn’t realize how much I… I loved you until then.”

 

Catra fidgeted, unsure of where to look when Adora’s blue eyes were so gorgeous and piercing. The words had tumbled out of her, and the cold grip of fear on her heart in the short silence that followed threatened her sanity. She would always be petrified of being sensitive, but she had an unwavering faith in Adora that made her confident enough to be honest, and she felt truly alive in those rare moments.

 

“I love you, too, Catra… just in case you needed reminding.”

 

Catra gave her a final kiss, supple and sure, feeling Adora’s smile meet hers.

 

“It’s always nice to hear. I, uh, used to picture what telling you would look like a lot. Sometimes my stupid brain would tell me you’d just laugh, and leave. But... most of the time you’d kiss me and sweep me off my feet.”

 

Adora lifted her effortlessly, even giving her some air as she positioned her arms underneath her legs. Catra yelped with surprise but soon relaxed into her grip as she was taken back to their friends. Etched on Adora’s face, Catra saw a unique sense of pride that she knew belonged to She-Ra. Catra was beginning to enjoy the gaze of others on them and imagined their jealousy, given the goddess that was seemingly hers to command.

 

“This is embarrassing,” Catra lied.

 

“Feel free to try and squirm away any time, kitten,” Adora’s cockiness was complimented by the immense power that was bubbling below her surface - hardly needing the sword anymore to channel She-Ra’s energy. Catra would never admit how much she enjoyed being passed between the personalities of two muscle-bound babes.

 

Glimmer and Bow’s eyes were wide with amazement as Adora lifted Catra far above her head.

 

“Guys, I captured a Force Captain!”

 

Catra crossed her arms as their laughter tore through the hall. It wasn’t even funny, she was just being hot. Catra forced Adora to drop her by extending her nails into her arms, and she deftly landed on her feet.

 

“Hey! Did you guys like the songs?” Bow asked. “I had to bring the DJ  _so many snacks_ to keep those slow dances going.”

 

“Those two weren’t exactly up there to appreciate the music, Bow,” Glimmer nudged him and they looked at the couple expectantly.

 

Catra linked arms with Adora, meanwhile, her tail snuck around her waist. Catra wasn’t sure why it felt so good having others know about them. After barricading herself from the world and hiding everything that made her happy for so long, suddenly she was free to rediscover her identity in the context of a relationship she never thought possible. She felt lucky for the first time in her life and rushed to speak.

 

“Yeah, thanks, Bow. I got everything I needed.”

 

There was a hand gliding along her back, heading south, that said  _not_ _everything_. Catra batted it away with her tail and held out a hand to Glimmer.

 

“You wanna dance, Glimmer? We’ve got stuff to talk about.”

 

Glimmer accepted and looked back at Adora, who gave her a nervous thumbs up as she was led to the dancefloor.

 

“Think she’ll be alright?” Bow asked, watching the two awkwardly get into the flow of movement together.

 

“For sure, Glimmer can handle herself.”

 

“Yeah, no, I meant Catra. The whole kidnapping thing?”

 

“Oh. Well, she’s good at getting into and out of dangerous situations so… maybe? I mean, what better way to say sorry than by bonding over the old scene of the crime, right? Uh… if she does actually apologize, that is...”

 

Adora’s eyes darted between the subject of her conversation and Bow, who wasn’t convinced.

 

“Wanna keep at eye on her?” Bow smiled, extending an arm.

 

“Okay, but we’re  _dancing_ , not spying. She said no more games, Bow, and I trust her.”

 

And yet, Adora loved her games, her charm, her. Watching over her shoulder for Catra to make a move was almost as exciting as the move itself.

 

As the couples shuffled past each other on the dancefloor, Adora and Catra’s eyes would keep meeting, and shying away; savoring the temporary distance between them and reveling in the thrill of anticipation for their next dance together.


	2. Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding themselves hot and bothered by tantalizing party games, Catra and Adora get busy. Adora disregards the Kingdom of Snows’ ancient customs for the sake of breaking She-Ra’s 1,000-year-old dry spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh this is more than double the first chapter so get yourself some sexy r&b going, it's time for a LOT of bump and grind.

The after-party had ended sooner for Adora and Catra than the others. Everyone had been drunk on victory and friendship, playing games that could bring people closer or court absolute disaster with the spin of a bottle. They watched each other kiss their friends with jittery curiosity and a growing need that made them fidget in place.

 

Adora had come away with four kisses: Bow, Entrapta, Spinnerella, and what would have been Sea Hawk, had he not refused due to his utter dedication to Mermista, who quickly volunteered to take his spot instead. They were all giggly and pleased with Adora’s performance.

 

Catra had won three: Scorpia, Perfuma, and Glimmer. Glimmer’s kiss was done in complete, fearful silence, and had lasted longer and been less bloody than anyone expected. Catra’s targets had come away more intoxicated, with a taste for the wild side. Scorpia was red all night.

 

Retired to the rooms Frosta had provided for them and their friends, Catra and Adora found themselves nervous, like they were so much younger and innocent than their lives had ever given them the chance to be. The night had been tense and charged with longing, and they had finally reached the moment where they could be everything to each other.

 

“So, Frosty's cool with us having weapons now?” Catra asked. 

 

“She’s not letting us have them, technically. They’re being delivered, discreetly, and she’s turning a blind eye. I’m kinda surprised she went for it and didn’t ask any questions.” Adora mused that keeping the two of them satisfied was conducive to a smooth princess prom, “I guess princesses get to call in favors sometimes.”

 

“Lucky me,” Catra rolled her head like she was warming up. “I get to see She-Ra in  _ all her glory _ .”

 

Adora swallowed hard, unsure if using her godly power for the sake of a tingling sensation between her legs was immoral. But wherever Catra was concerned, Adora would roll on with what impulses came. She was an assault on her senses at most times, but now, with the striking beauty of her dark features contrasting with the sharp red dress that clung tightly around her chest and legs, Adora considered turning off the light to be able to concentrate.

 

Maybe it was the build-up to it all that gave her nerves or the performance each always put on in hopes of cracking the other. While Catra had plenty of experience with that, Adora was in charge tonight, and short of turning into a goddess, she hadn’t planned much out.

 

Catra sat on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed, playing with the split hem of her dress, languidly flipping it up and down to reveal an extra inch of skin. Adora wanted to ask how far the markings on her fur went, but Catra was showing her each time she draped a leg over the other; to the middle of her inner thigh, just short of her black underwear.  

 

She was pretending to admire the room with all its icy blues and its extra-warm bed, heavy with dark wool, which didn’t make a sound when she bounced on it. That was the straw for Adora, and all the invitation she needed. She knew nothing but that she wanted Catra. Adora approached her with the same resolve it took to fight her back at Bright Moon, and with the same adrenaline pumping through her, which demanded she taste her prize.

 

“Can’t wait, huh?” Catra said, but couldn’t maintain her smirk when she saw the drive behind Adora’s movements. Adora discarded her tuxedo jacket and reached out a hand, with the sleeves of her shirt rolled up and swollen by her stocky forearms.

 

Adora pushed Catra and watched her fall to the bed. The shoulder of her red dress fell loose and Adora went for the exposed fur, climbing onto her and dragging her tongue along the feline’s arm until she reached her neck. All the dancing, the games, the delay of it all, made her so fucking hungry for Catra, and she wasn’t about to let She-Ra have her first.

 

“Mmm…” Catra squirmed underneath her, closing her eyes to focus on the hands that were pinning her wrists and pulling her dress down. The hot breath on her neck and the trail of saliva that spoiled her fur. Her tail crept towards Adora’s crotch but was barred by the trousers. She tried to move her body, her hands, towards Adora, but she was set in stone. Adora… growled at the attempt?

 

Catra opened her eyes just as Adora clutched her face with her right hand. She twisted Catra’s head to the left and right, inspecting her like a piece of equipment. Another hand tugged her breasts free from the black bra; Adora smiled at the hard nipples and dark areola and started massaging them with care. 

 

Catra’s tongue absentmindedly presented itself in response to how she was being handled, and Adora nearly bit it off as she took it into her mouth. She sucked and chewed Catra’s lips, pulling them back and watching them continue to quiver in her absence as she released them. 

 

“Safe word?” Adora asked, placing her left hand gently on Catra’s throat and feeling her swallow. While Adora wasn’t one-hundred percent into this style of play, she knew Catra was.

 

“Look at you go,” Catra remarked, but moaned as she felt the pressure kick up a notch. “...Asparagus.” 

 

“Gross.”

 

Adora kissed her again, slow and tender, whilst moving the hand from Catra’s breast to cup her cheek, an apology in advance. 

 

Adora watched Catra’s eyes shake and glaze over as she took the breath from her, hand enclosed around her neck and touching the bed. Catra threw her hips up at Adora, eager for a touch, who kept her down with her right hand on her stomach. Catra contorted and got wetter as Adora snatched a bite of her nipple and let her tongue roam. With it she followed the brown markings across her chest, which rose with the curvature of her breasts, supple and fuzzy. A century of exquisite torture for Catra, but about ten seconds in actuality before Adora let go.

 

“Fuckin’ take this dress o - ” 

 

She gasped as Adora choked her again, chest heaving and eyes wide.

 

“So like you to spend your air  _ talking _ . Concentrate on breathing, babe.” 

 

Adora felt Catra’s neck twinge as she bared her fangs, but nodded all the same. Adora’s grip lingered. Catra flushed with arousal, getting off on being nothing but Adora’s toy. The long-forgotten part of her that resented Adora for playing the hero and always overcoming her best-laid plans laughed at her, but that old humiliation only served to make her pussy burn with need now. To be silenced or made screaming - conquered entirely by the only one who could - that was her strangled prayer.

 

Adora released her grasp around Catra’s neck, who caught her breath quick as she could and awaited Adora’s orders.

 

“I like your fangs,” Adora thumbed at Catra’s lip. “Show me.”

 

Catra opened her mouth at once, letting Adora slip two fingers in and trace the points of her teeth. Her mouth spread wide, she panted and drooled over the intruding digits. Ever the risk-taker, or perhaps simply wanting to be punished, Catra gave them the lightest bite she could manage. Adora sucked in air through her teeth and shook her head, a sly eyebrow raised.

 

“Really can’t help yourself, hm?” 

 

Adora wrapped her hand around Catra’s throat once more, slower this time, getting closer and whispering dirty promises into her ear with the occasional nip at her lobe. Catra’s eyes rolled upwards and an open-mouth grin plastered her red face. Adora let one of Catra’s knees touch between her legs and pushed aside her other one as far as the dress would allow.

 

“Of course you would enjoy this.” 

 

Catra lost more breath through her nose at the words and shook her hips, inadvertently grinding her leg further into Adora’s crotch. Adora wanted so bad to ride her face, to drown her in pussy and to feel Catra’s tongue dig around inside her. Catra was being a good girl, though, save for the bite that very well might have been an accident, and patience was a virtue when each passing second promised a longer, more explosive orgasm from Catra.

 

“You must be really fucking wet.” 

 

Catra let the last of her breath break into a suffocated scream, finally having her throbbing cunt acknowledged and begging Adora to do something about it. 

 

Adora let go and watched Catra’s face turn towards her, noses touching. Heavy gasping was hot on her face, and Adora wanted to kiss again, but let her breathe instead. She held Catra’s head to hers, loving how those blue and yellow eyes seemed to glow in the diminished space between them. With the two fingers that were still slick with Catra’s spit, Adora pushed aside the black panties and felt the heat coming from out of her. Catra’s eyes shot down and back up at Adora.

 

“Please, Adora, the dress - it feels so tight, I just wanna move.”

 

“We’ll get it off soon, baby, I promise. You just look really fucking nice right now.”

 

Adora pushed her fingers inside and Catra cried out with instant relief. Adora was greeted with intense warmth and wetness, pressing Catra’s nether lips aside and feeling her juices trickle steadily over her fingers.

 

“And I want it to smell like you,” Adora added, sliding in her tongue to massage Catra’s as she worked her fingers deeper. 

 

Catra’s walls clenched around them as Adora pumped in and out slowly, grazing across her bush and remembering how much she was dying for a look, let alone a taste, of what lay below. For now, she was occupied with the soft breasts that rose to meet her with each accelerating breath. Adora suckled hard and left very faint circular bite marks around her dark flesh. Catra winced and her core sizzled with delight.

 

“Ah… fuck - fuck me.”

 

“You want another?”

 

Catra nodded, swaying her hips as Adora picked up the pace. Catra was dancing to a quicker rhythm because, as always, she could keep up, and Adora had to know it. Adora slowed for a second as Catra slid herself from the hand, giving her the chance to push another finger in on the rebound. 

 

Catra sighed, blissful, her smile the cutest Adora had seen. The way she moved like music was filling her and carrying all her weight made Adora beam and she forgot about her tough dom persona. Whatever musical flow pulsed inside Catra’s head, it had a fast tempo, and Adora wanted to hear it. Her fingers sped up and she watched, soft, as Catra reacted with a big, toothy grin.

 

Catra saw Adora sharing her happiness, and played with her breasts for her viewing pleasure. Adora bit her lip and watched in adoration as Catra kneaded her boobs and twisted her crotch in synch with Adora’s thrusts. Catra swung from side to side, putting images in Adora’s head of the cute, bouncing booty that was still hidden from sight. That dress had to go.

 

Adora angled herself to find Catra’s magic spot and curled her fingers to rub across her clit each time she pulled out. Catra purred hard, and Adora could feel the vibrations from inside her. Those noises tore through Adora’s defenses. She didn’t want to be a hard-ass anymore, she wanted to show Catra how much she enjoyed being with her, making her squeal and laugh and embarrassed but utterly on fire with how insatiably horny she was, and to tell her how divine release was so close if she would just hold on a little longer.

 

“You’re doing so well, kitty,” Adora murmured, losing her grip on the bed, but fully aware of how Catra looked at her, pleased, confident and inspired by the praise to go harder, ride faster, in order to show Adora how she was made for her. Adora fully agreed, but wanted to test that tonight.

 

Adora collapsed into Catra as she focused all her strength on fingerfucking her into a frenzied state. Catra tore the sheets with her claws in an attempt to stay steady, and so opted to use Adora’s flesh to gain purchase instead. The claws found their home in Adora’s back, who breathed in sharply and added another finger, drilling her with the might of She-Ra. Catra quaked, moaning loudly into the night, and felt the hand split her apart.

 

Catra held her breath as the pressure between her legs spiked. Catra was about to cum and clung to Adora like she was her oxygen. One of Adora’s arms enveloped Catra’s head, her taut muscles keeping her safely locked in place by her cheek. Adora was unrelenting with her offensive hand and kept up the assault as Catra felt her bones turn to mush and her pussy convulse, riding through her orgasm with shaking breaths and a thrumming, enduring eruption from her cunt that felt like she had been struck with a stun baton.

 

Adora continued to finger Catra, though very faintly now, in preparation to fully withdraw. She listened to her partner pant, and felt her vaginal muscles contract and relax, tight to lax, and tasted the sweat on her neck. Catra eventually found the strength to raise her arms and took Adora into a loving hug. There they remained for a time, basking in each other’s heat until Adora pulled out her hand.

 

Catra exhaled gently as she went from full to empty, and was offered a taste of herself. One of Adora’s fingers booped her nose, and glided down into her mouth, leaving a trail of glistening moisture behind. Sticky sweet, but Catra could’ve guessed she would taste amazing. The rest of the fingers invaded her mouth, and Adora joined them, sharing the delectable treat in a sloppy, ravenous kiss that made Catra giggle.

 

“Glad you didn’t fill up on all that tiny food.”

 

“Hors-d'oeuvres,” Adora corrected.

 

“What?” 

 

“Hors-d'oeuvres, that’s what they’re called.”

 

Catra assumed Adora was lust-drunk and slurring real words into ones that weren’t Etherian. Adora just rubbed noses with her and got up off the bed.

 

She looked upon her work. Catra was a wriggling mess of musky sweat and blushing beauty. She writhed out of her dress, free at last, her lithe body on show for Adora. The curves of her butt and unobstructed chest were more graceful than Adora remembered. She was adorably fuzzy, and naturally cut, too, with lines down her abs that Adora wanted to cuddle up to. Her bush was dark and untamed - her happy trail reached all the way to the top of her tummy and stood out proudly, wild and undaunted by the dress that tried to keep it flat.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Catra.”

 

Catra said nothing, but slithered in place on the bed, hiding a bashful smile in the sheets and twisting her legs together.

 

Adora pried open them open, holding them high, and watched her gape. Catra licked her fangs as she was made vulnerable; her pussy dribbled endlessly. Droplets rolled down her dark walls and settled in her asshole, and Adora grunted at the sight. Adora loved giving head but had a feeling She-Ra might enjoy it more. So, for now, she would savor just a brief taste until her sword arrived. 

 

She leaned down and dragged her tongue over Catra’s holes, before taking her plump, furry pussy completely into her mouth and humming. She sucked in all the flavor on offer and left her clit with a kiss. Catra purred and stroked Adora’s hair, thankful for the gesture, but wanting to see Adora cum more than anything else. 

 

Adora began undoing the buttons to her shirt as quickly as she could manage but was more strong than dexterous, and so some were flung off in her aroused hurry to get Catra’s tongue shoved inside her. Catra watched on in excitement as the white top fell from Adora’s wonderfully toned physique. She towered over Catra, an Adonis, and a tiny squeak escaped her pursed lips.

 

To Catra, Adora’s breasts were picturesque. Like the rest of her, really, but her titties were the kind of thing that would show up in textbooks when you looked up female anatomy, or, more Catra’s speed, in Horde contraband of a sexual variety. Her areola was a perfect shade of dark pink, and tiny little bumps spotted the edges around her tender nipples. 

 

Surrounding them was a series of cohesive lines that glamorized her muscular frame and made Catra melt. Adora’s collarbone flowed into her prominent shoulders, which in turn complimented the dominant biceps and triceps of her arms. Catra wondered how Adora ever fit into anything, and how much of an inferno raged below those gleaming abdominals.

 

Catra’s lust refreshed, she rushed to help Adora take off her trousers. She took the belt that Adora gave to her and unzipped the trousers while staring up at Adora, starry-eyed and impossibly excited. She watched Adora shake them from her powerful thighs to reveal her pretty white panties that were damp and heady with the scent emanating from her unfulfilled loins. Catra was prone at the edge of the bed, where Adora presented her crotch to her greedy nose. 

 

Catra gripped them with her teeth and ripped them away to display the sodden thicket of blonde hairs that encompassed Adora’s wet, puffy lips. Catra soaked in the aroma, pleased to smell that Adora was just as enamoured as she was. Brushing her face across them, she blepped her tongue out a centimeter and skimmed her labia, listening to her inhale sharply at the first spark of contact.

 

Adora seized Catra’s head between her hands and ground her face along the length of her slit. Catra’s nose, which always seemed to be upturned, scraped Adora’s clit, which made her knees buckle. This position was unsustainable, she decided; Adora instead climbed onto Catra and readied herself to sit on her face. Catra shimmied down to find her home between Adora’s legs. 

 

“You’re not gonna last long, Adora,” Catra, flanked by Adora’s beefy legs, looked up at her.

 

“Can you blame me?” Adora toyed with one of Catra’s ears and watched her snuggle up to her opening.

 

Catra wasted no time plunging her tongue into her: Adora had waited enough. The princess gasped and kept a steady back-and-forth going as Catra lapped at her silky folds. Smothered by Adora’s steaming snatch, Catra’s breaths came out as blasts of hot air, groaning as she delved in further, mounting her fangs on either side of Adora’s clit. Catra drained all her lover’s thick, warm honey with her vampire smile and Adora moaned, raising her forearms to clutch her head. 

 

Catra had dug into Adora’s asscheeks with her claws, but upon seeing those holy mounds dance tantalizingly above her, she reached out to grab them instead. She flicked her nails across Adora’s erect nipples and pushed them inwards, which made her cry out so loudly that she had to cover her mouth. Catra tucked that sensitivity into the kinky side of her brain for future reference.

 

Now it was Adora who was dancing, swaying her and Catra’s head in a rhythm of ecstasy that became more forceful with each stride. She jolted Catra’s head back as she stepped up her barrage, eventually losing all sense of melody as she was caught up in the violent buffets of Catra’s tongue. She was nibbling and sucking Adora’s clit in a precise whirlwind of motion; the breath from her nose came out faster each time, feeling wonderful on Adora's skin.

 

Adora dropped her arms behind her, arching her back and pressing her weight into Catra. The feline raised her knees so Adora could support herself on them, who suddenly found that sneaky tongue reaching uncharted depths at this new angle. It soared into her, an electric drill hollowing her and replacing her insides with nothing but unbridled pleasure. It robbed her of all thought and demanded only that she accompany it until she burst.

 

“C-cat -- I’m -- gonna cum,” Adora’s voice was strained, faltering at the sensation of the intrepid diver still going strong inside her.

 

“Told you,” Catra mumbled into Adora’s muff, and upped the sucking and slurping noises in an effort to push her over the edge.

 

Adora began rubbing her clit with one hand, which was enveloped in her partner’s hungry mouth, as she laid her other over Catra’s, which was still rolling her breast adamantly. 

 

The heated surge traveling through her body peaked, her sensations lost in a white-out, and as she gave a long, high-pitched howl, a loud knock resounded at their door.

 

Adora nearly fell off the bed as the sound came to her, distant and not altogether real yet. Catra quickly grabbed her legs to keep her steady and felt Adora’s pussy flood her mouth with cream. It strangled her deeply-buried tongue with its contractions, almost pushing her out, and drenched her face in a gush of nectar. Adora did taste better, Catra had to admit, though it was probably the princess in her.

 

The knock sounded again, more insistent but also with a rising, musical tempo.

 

“She’s coming!” Catra shouted, causing her to choke mid-swallow as she broke into fits of laughter. 

 

Adora, out of breath but ever the athlete, scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom. She felt like she had just woke up from a coma and was missing her knees. She stumbled back out wearing a luxurious white housecoat and approached the door. She cursed the horrible timing, the disheveled state of her loose hair, and, after testing her cheek, the heat radiating from her face. She took a deep breath, put on her best ‘just napping peacefully with the girlfriend’ face, and opened the door.

 

“Hello again, my friends!” 

 

Sea Hawk’s singsong voice was even more fluctuant than usual as he greeted the two, with Catra tucking herself under the sheets just in time. He was finely attired, though his mustache was unusually scruffy and Adora could see hints of blue lipstick on his neck. 

 

He held the Sword of Protection in one hand, and a black scabbard suited to that of a short sword inlaid with red, fiery patterns. Strangely, no hilt was visible from the weapon. Adora blushed when she recalled the last time she saw it.

 

“Mermista told me to deliver these to you and to  _ not think too hard about it _ . That, of course, was no challenge for a man-of-action like myself! Might I also add that in my loving delivery of these items, I did  _ not  _ drop the smaller one, so you may rest assured it is in PERFECT CONDITION, WHATEVER THE CONTENTS MAY BE.”

 

Sea Hawk looked at Adora expectantly, holding the weapons out, begging to be released from the conversation and returned to his own room. Beads of sweat dripped from his dark mauve hair and he let the tools slip free from his hands into Adora’s with an audible sigh of relief.

 

“Thanks... Sea Hawk.”

 

A wave from Catra and a mutually stammered goodbye between Sea Hawk and Adora later, and the door was closed. Oxygen refilled the room, and Adora whirled around to face Catra.

 

“Is this what I think it is?!” Adora dropped the Sword of Protection and held the black scabbard up. 

 

“I thought we might need it.” 

 

Catra was struggling to keep a straight face as Adora pulled the weapon from its sheath. A black dildo, eight inches in length, with thin leather straps attached that clung stimulatingly tight to the wearer’s crotch. It was ribbed, grew girthier towards the base, and was firm enough to fuck you silly without compromising that delightfully soft first penetration.

 

“Oh my god, Catra, you couldn’t have just brought it in a purse?”

 

“Oh yeah, because a strap-on shoved into a purse is  _ so _ much classier. Here’s the real question for you, Adora, WHY DID THEY SEND SEA HAWK?”

 

Adora’s mouth opened and closed, she furrowed her brow, and then threw the strap-on at Catra. She caught it and placed it carefully down on the nightstand, clearly caring for it significantly, giving it a kiss and sticking her tongue out at Adora. Adora was happy enough to see the new arrival, and needed an excuse to 'punish' Catra.

 

Picking her sword up from the ground, she raised it over her head - almost touching the ceiling - and said the magic words:

 

“For the Honor of Grayskull!”

 

Light drowned out the room and Catra shielded her eyes. When her vision returned, She-Ra was walking towards her, heavy footsteps announcing her presence to everyone in the castle. 

 

She halted at the foot of the bed, her glorious hair and red cape billowing behind her despite the absence of wind. Fully dressed in her powerful hues of white, blue and gold and standing tall at her famous eight feet, she took off her tiara and bowed. Catra felt weak in her presence, the tingle in her groin returning - and she was sure She-Ra was staring right at it through the sheets.

 

“Aw, my princess, now we’ve gotta get you out of those clothes again,” She buzzed, voice dripping with sex. She-Ra smirked but was generally much more reserved than Adora, and so remained silent.

 

Catra climbed out of the sheets and crawled over the bed towards the goddess on all fours, wiggling her hips sensually. If she couldn’t defeat She-Ra in a fight, maybe she could bring her to her knees with a more rewarding kind of physical exchange. She halted at the foot of the bed at looked up into those glassy blue eyes. She was still a little intimidating like this, Catra thought, and She-Ra could sense this in Catra’s lascivious performance.

 

She-Ra cupped Catra’s chin and gave her a loving scratch with her stout fingers. Catra leaned into it and felt Adora, clear as day, in that strong, affectionate hand. The scratch became a gentle caress of her cheeks, and She-Ra leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. Catra lay her head against the princess’ solid body, and felt her bulky arms encase her completely. Catra felt blessed to be so safe and warm.

 

She-Ra wanted to apologize but knew they were beyond all that. She could show her, instead, how sorry she was to nearly split apart her host from her lover. _Ancient First Ones’ techniques_. 

 

Catra withdrew from the embrace as her hands were grasped ever-so-lightly by the warrior princess. She raised the nervous feline off the bed, to her feet - barely reaching She-Ra’s chest in height. Her large hands drifted over Catra’s body, pulling apart the hot, pliable flesh of her butt-cheeks and sliding a finger along her crevice. 

 

Catra gasped at the touch and shredded She-Ra’s top. An accident, Catra would say - but it encouraged the Amazon to rip it off completely and to proudly present her godly bosom. They clung a bit tighter to her chest, but they were just like Adora’s boobs: exceedingly perfect and, for Catra, a true holy land.

 

Catra was drawn closer into her pink breasts and began grinding in place, over the thick fingers and against She-Ra’s strapping legs, exposed just beneath the white skirt-shorts. She took one of She-Ra’s nipples into her mouth and heard her grunt, the first noise she had made so far. That primal sound turned her on more than the fingers at her backdoor, which were smearing the juices from her cunt over her asshole.

 

“She-Ra has never laid eyes on a form so beautiful,” Her voice, heavy with otherworldly gravitas, began.

 

“Does She-Ra speak in the third person now?”

 

“Only when She-Ra flustered.”

 

“Shut up, Adora, I know that’s you.”

 

“Me, She-Ra, you, Cat-Ra; stars say we meant to be together,” She-Ra smiled. 

 

Adora found something so appealing in playing the part of She-Ra as a primitive being who was just a little dim.

 

“Adora, give me her back. She was doing much better.” 

 

Catra was pushed upwards by the fingers that probed inside her and found herself lifted from the ground by another hand clutching her leg. As she gained altitude, so the speed of the fingers pistoning her increased. In no time at all, she was hoisted over the Amazon's shoulder, being spoilt with four fingers ramming into her pussy, while a thumb periodically entered the rim of her asshole.

 

“H - w-wow, th - there you are - !”

 

She-Ra was knuckle deep, and those were some chunky knuckles. She felt around inside Catra’s walls, which were defensively squeezing the hand that was playing with her folds and tickling her clit and puncturing her anus. Blood rushed to Catra's head and she mewled enthusiastically.

 

She was flailing her legs helplessly before She-Ra locked them in place and started giving them biting kisses. Catra squealed as the wet sounds of the monster ruining her holes made the vibrating heatwave in her abdomen diffuse throughout her whole body - she shivered and grabbed on to the same red grooves in She-Ra’s back that she had been responsible for, a lifetime ago.

 

She-Ra tensed up and snorted. Those sensitive scars were the only thing that lingered in her illustrious, millennia-long career of protecting the universe from itself. After one last achingly deep penetration she took out her hand, curving her fingers as she did to hear the sodden flesh stretch and pop back into place, and threw Catra to the bed.

 

Catra was touching herself immediately. She needed to feel She-Ra in her again; the Princess of Power made Catra feel so malleable, so light and receptive to the touch. Or maybe She-Ra was just  _ really fucking strong _ . Catra’s musk filled the room, her nether-lips were swollen and the fur all over her damp. 

 

She-Ra stopped Catra jilling herself, who whined before she was taken into the air once more. With one hand around her butt and another at her spine, She-Ra yanked Catra off the bed and brought her soaked cunt to her mouth. Catra crossed her legs around She-Ra’s head, who grabbed Catra’s tail firmly and kept her in place with a hand at her back. Suspended in the air, she eaten out mercilessly.

 

With her tongue, equally as robust and dauntless as the rest of her, She-Ra traced the First Ones’ alphabet inside Catra. She wrote words of power and love, tinged with innate magic, that reduced her to incomprehensible noise and frenetic breathing. Catra arrived at the definition of ‘divine’ as it the word was marked invisibly over her clitoris forever. Her limbs went limp, and she would have fallen were it not for the powerhouse keeping her upright and twitching from a constant cascade of vigorous licking.

 

Catra babbled and convulsed, squeezing She-Ra’s head as tight as she could with her thighs and her arms, mashing her pussy against the flesh pillar excavating her as hard as she was able to. She-Ra brought them both down to the bed to ride out her orgasm, never relenting with her tongue until Catra’s breathing slowed, her vagina relaxed, and her hands began traveling through the amazon’s luscious hair.

 

She-Ra raised her head, dripping with Catra’s essence, and gazed at the feline. Catra quivered, the princess’ gorgeous face - _and_ _fuck, that smoking hot jawline_ \- reading her soul and taking one last languid lick in an effort to clean her up with that mighty tongue. 

 

She-Ra was still not done with her, though. She kissed Catra’s lips, and then moved up her body to kiss her other ones, and flipped her over. Catra couldn’t resist, even if she wanted to, with her bones jelly and her muscles numb. 

 

She-Ra took off her skirt and equipped the strap-on, giving it an experimental shake and watching it jiggle, thick with weight. The markings on Catra’s fur guided She-Ra to her prize: a captivating peach bottom, with fuzz hanging all around her entrance like a dark canopy. She placed the head at Catra’s gates, who winced at the initial cold spike.

 

She-Ra lifted Catra with an arm under her stomach and pushed her legs aside. She leaned over her and kissed her cheek through matted hair, and Catra mumbled tired words of affection, as well as faded ones of bravado - confident that surviving this long with She-Ra still put her somewhere near the top of the list of ‘horniest creatures in the universe’. 

 

Half the head spread her pussy and stopped dead, waiting for her lips to accommodate it before going any further. Even with all of She-Ra’s prior ministrations, her pussy was tight enough to defy easy access.

 

“You are a worthy foe, Catra,” She-Ra whispered low into her ear.  

 

“Right back at ya, princess.”

 

With a safe but certain advance, the broad cockhead disappeared into Catra.

 

“Ah!”

 

She-Ra groped at Catra’s breasts and fiddled with her tender nipples, and found her give off more heat the harder she fondled her. She admired how Catra pushed herself back and fed more of the shaft into her maw that was lush with soggy fur. Her cunt clenched around the silicone invader, half-way down the shaft, and she felt every fake vein and bump scrape along her insides as it popped out again. 

 

The Princess of Power began fucking her in earnest, releasing her breasts and holding her hair back, sliding in more length each time. Catra began purring; it made her feel so full and seemed to hit every nerve inside her. She mewled when it was going in and moaned when it was coming out - unable to decide which direction felt better. She reached her hands back and spread her cheeks for She-Ra, who gritted her teeth in arousal and slapped them both.

 

“Hah - fuck -- fuck me, She-Ra.”

 

She-Ra pushed Catra’s head down into the pillow, yanked her tail upwards, and bottomed out Catra in a fierce thrust that took her breath away. She went hard, a truly unstoppable force crashing through her cunt. Their hips slapped together, but She-Ra’s were the more forceful, pushing Catra deeper into the bed with each hit and turning her into more of a whimpering, lust-addled doll. 

 

When she was flat on the bed, too crumpled of a mess to fuck any more, She-Ra would simply pull her up by the tail again, and when she did this the noises that escaped Catra made She-Ra leak around the thin strap that was submerged in her pussy. She-Ra loved the feeling of Catra’s slender tummy - how when her hands combined they nearly wrapped entirely around her - how it heaved and bulged when she pushed beyond the eight inches, completely withdrew, and slammed it back into her without pause.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck - ”

 

Tears fell from Catra’s eyes, her face an intoxicated crimson. She-Ra’s hand shoved her head down again, and she struggled to breathe through the dense wool. Just as quick, she was pulled up by the hair. With her neck craned upwards, she felt She-Ra’s fingers dance over her throat, and then she appeared, an angel hovering above with gentle blue eyes, fully hilting Catra.

 

“Kitty wanna cum?” She-Ra asked, sliding a finger into Catra’s grateful mouth.

 

“Mmm,” Catra nodded meekly, but before She-Ra could charge again, added, “Turn me around? I want to see you.”

 

She-Ra obliged without leaving Catra vacant, spinning her in place around the cock so they faced each other. Catra raised her legs, and as they passed over She-Ra's shoulders, she gave her feet a kiss each. With one hand she placed a thumb over Catra’s clit and leaned over her; she cradled her cheek with the other and kissed at her cute freckles and soft mouth. 

 

She rubbed circles over her full clit and drove in and out of her again, soon returning to a pace that made Catra’s tail wrap around She-Ra’s waist. Catra twisted her own nipples and every so often brought She-Ra’s face down to hers when she just couldn’t continue without the divine inspiration of her lips.

 

“Tear me apart, She-Ra.”

 

It didn’t take long until that enchanting swell in her loins flared up again, the pressure compacted into her gut by the cock’s endless pounding of her g-spot. She beamed up at She-Ra, knowing full well what that smile did to Adora. She-Ra plunged into Catra’s tight vault and sucked the sigh from her lips. Catra’s orgasm was signaled by the telltale throb in her pussy, an ocean of lust about to breach her dam. 

 

“AH! Fuck me! Adora, please, make me yours!”

 

Grunting and panting, the sounds of slapping and a squeal as She-Ra mashed Catra’s joy buzzer. Her thrusts were little more than violent vibrations in the very depths of her cunt, now.

 

“You are mine,” Adora said. “Aren’t you, kitten?”

 

She-Ra rocked Catra’s body in a furious, sublime rut that cracked her open and let the waves of her orgasm flow.

 

“YES! I’M YOURS! AH - watch me cum - please watch me cum - ah - PLEASE -- “

 

She-Ra pulled out and watched Catra’s legs jolt, her pussy shudder and seep, and her gorgeous blue and yellow eyes flutter wildly. Catra’s groin continued to pulse as She-Ra pushed her tongue through into her mouth and calmed her jerking body with gentle licks and warm, damp touches all over her face.

 

Moments passed and they were still, cuddling together, sticky and worn out. At least, Catra was. She-Ra had removed the strap-on and kept it on the side next to her tiara. They shared their naked body heat over the covers, not yet retiring to bed. 

 

Catra clambered onto her and purred into her neck. She-Ra pet her all over, taking special care with her ears and squishy cheeks.

 

“Y’know, it’s not over, She-Ra,” Catra’s claws trailed along She-Ra’s golden bush. “I still wanna watch  _ you _ cum.”

 

Before She-Ra had the chance to speak, Catra’s fingers were inside her. It was a celestial thunderstorm of hitherto unknown pleasure. She-Ra cried out, which scared the shit out of Catra, and kicked her away.

 

“AHH! FUCK! She’s sensitive, Catra!  _ Really sensitive _ !”

 

Catra reached the precipice of Mount Smugness and knew she was going to have to be carried back down as a frozen block on a stretcher. A permanent grin would commemorate her discovery and future scientists would never know why she was so happy to go out this way. There was no chance she was giving this up.

 

“Oh really?” 

 

Catra dove between the goddess’ legs and gave her a slow, experimental lick, from the bottom to the top of her slit. She gasped, but her resistance vanished against a foe with such a warm, skillful tongue. She closed her eyes and held Catra’s head, listening to her soft sounds of joy at the angelic taste of She-Ra. Occasionally she would poke inside her with a finger, measuring her softness and drawing aside her folds to plunder new territory.

 

Catra spread the pink lips apart and watched dreamily as crystal-clear juice flowed over She-Ra’s clit, potent-smelling and glistening like rain on a gemstone. She planted her fangs around it, sucked it dry, and tongued at She-Ra’s urethra. She-Ra’s thighs instinctively began to close, and Catra saw her life flash before her eyes before they stopped just short of crushing her head. Catra gave a hum of relief, and felt yet more nectar deposited on her tongue.

 

Catra would switch to kissing her clit and tummy, tender when she wanted to be, in an effort to ease She-Ra’s imminent eruption, who was forever on the cusp of orgasm with every touch to her long-deprived pussy. She would let Catra know when to speed up and slow down by pulling her closer or pushing her away, but when Catra looked up into her eyes - with that mouth enveloping her cunt and flicking her bean with a whip of the tongue - she didn’t want to hold back anymore. 

 

When She-Ra’s head lolled back, Catra knew it was coming. She ate her out, feral and starving, and hands snatched at the back of her head. Jammed fully into She-Ra’s pussy, Catra could only moan her breath away as the delightful taste, aroma and velvet feel of her princess nearly made Catra cum again.

 

A hazy blue aura encircled She-Ra and Catra, giving them goosebumps and invigorating them both with tiny static shocks that soon sparked a current through their shared bodies. Catra came once more at the sensation of what she was doing to She-Ra arcing back to her, amplified, but continued ravaging her. The electricity bounced to She-Ra, who finally lost her composure as an earth-shattering orgasm ripped through her.

 

“OH! BY -- FUCKING -- ETHERIA!”

 

She-Ra squirted into Catra’s willing mouth - a torrential downpour that Catra greedily swallowed as fast as it filled her. It was like stumbling across an oasis in an already-flooded world, and sucking it through a firehouse.

 

As the mist of blue magic faded, the bed collapsed beneath them, and She-Ra reverted back to Adora, thunderstruck. Neighbors knocking angrily on the walls urged them to buy a ballgag, but Adora was temporarily deaf and Catra already owned several.

 

They looked at each other, astonished and grateful to be alive. This newfound power was not to be taken lightly, but they were definitely going to do it again in the morning. 

 

“Call it a draw?” Catra asked, panting.

 

“WHAT?” Adora shouted, hitting her head until her ears stopped ringing.

 

“Forget it. You did great, babe. She-Ra, too.”

 

Their steamy night of passion had probably made them a few enemies, but at least it resolved an old rivalry, and with that came  _ endless  _ variety in the bedroom. They turned off the lights and finally snuggled up under the sheets, drifting off amidst affectionate whispers, little smooches, and playful squeezes.


End file.
